


Come home.

by wildest_dreams94



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildest_dreams94/pseuds/wildest_dreams94
Summary: Serena is at Holby. Bernie is in Nairobi. Nothing a phone call can't fix.





	Come home.

It had been 2 months too long.  
Serena had left under the premise that she would return to Nairobi within 2 weeks. That hadn’t happened, and instead she had ended up agreeing on a working position at Holby once more. Bernie had taken the news surprisingly well, but she couldn’t lie that it had broken her heart slightly. So their relationship had continued through means of rushed phone calls, occasional skype sessions when Serena could work the laptop and constant little texts all attempting to fill the void of not seeing each other. But both women were finding it more difficult that first imagined.  
Bernie worked long hours. The trauma unit was finally up and running but had more emergencies than imagined. She seemed in constant demand, splitting herself between units, between surgeries and supporting the minimal staff they had managed to recruit in such a short space of time. When she finally returned to her ‘home’ for the foreseeable, she would collapse on the sofa with whatever food she could be bothered to make (usually something microwaveable) and fall asleep in a tired heap. She would dream of Serena almost every night – dream of her turning up at the unit, showing her round the unit and seeing her face light up at their work. She also dreamt of her turning up at her flat, the flat they were meant to be sharing, dreamt of kissing her till she couldn’t breathe, dreamt of making love to her till she couldn’t breathe. The distance was getting too much for Bernie now. She was getting grouchy at work and even more frustrated at home.  
Serena on the other hand was thriving. She took so much pleasure in seeing the positives in her work – in her staying. She knew that this wasn’t what she has signed up for, but what choice did she have? The department was in a state when she arrived and she couldn’t, wouldn’t let it stay that way after all of the hard work that herself and Bernie had done in the years prior. Sure she missed Bernie with a passion but she knew she would be back with her soon. It was just that soon wasn’t now. 

*****************

It was a Thursday evening on the ward. Serena was working late – like she did on many a nights. She was sat in their office, stacks of paperwork surrounding her. She ran her fingers through her hair and slumped back in her chair. She signed and looked round at the space around her, the photo of her and Bernie radiating a smile from her as she skimmed her fingertips over the picture. Just as tears began to brim in her eyes she heard her phone ring on the desk.  
Bernie.  
She swiped her finger across the screen in an instant.  
“Bernie!” Serena cried brushing her tears away quickly.  
“Hey you” Bernie spoke back gently “Baby are you okay?”  
Serena laughed trying to hide her emotions. But Bernie knew her partner too well.  
“I’m fine I’m just…having a moment. What are you doing ringing now isn’t it late there?” Serena spoke looking at the time. It was 8pm, so 10pm where Bernie was.  
“It is but we’ve had a relatively quiet day here so I thought id try my luck and ring you, are you at home?” Bernie spoke, hugging herself on the sofa.  
“A quiet day, ugh can you send one of those our way? No I’m… I’m still here. It’s been a day” Serena sighed hearing Bernie stern voice at the other end of the phone.  
“Serena”  
“I know, I overwork myself but…” Serena didn’t finish, Bernie was already there.  
“I know. I know you”

*********************

They spoke for half an hour, catching each other up on the everyday occurrences. Serena had forgot what it was to laugh, feeling her cheeks strain as she smiled. Bernie was laid out on her sofa also smiling, she felt so close to Serena. She needed this phone call.  
“Oh Serena. I’ve missed you so much” Bernie whispered. Serena’s heart sank a little bit.  
“I miss you too Bernie. So much”  
Bernie closed her eyes. She imaged the distance wasn’t there, that Serena wasn’t speaking over the phone but was laid beside her, head resting on her chest and arms draped over her body.  
“I wish you were here, laid with me” Bernie spoke, eyes still closed. Serena moaned closing her eyes, an image of Bernie rushing to her mind.  
“Where are you?” Serena spoke, eying up the hospital corridor outside her office. It was quiet. She slowly stood up and went to the door, shutting the blinds discreetly as Bernie spoke.  
“I’m on the sofa…with you” Bernie whispered, changing her tone. She ghosted her hand over her chest gently. Serena smiled sensing the change in tone, she knew what that meant.  
“Mm tangled up together?” Serena whispered back.  
“Mmmhmm. Serena I want you to touch me” Bernie groaned. Serena felt her breath hitch as she gasped down the phone. It turned Bernie on even more. Phone sex was a regular occurance when Serena moved back but it had phased out down to scheduals and tiredness. But there was no denying it tonight.  
“Bernie. I’m at work” Serena bite her lip hard as she ran her free hand up and down her thigh almost teasing herself. Bernie shuffled down the sofa, imaginging her lover in their office.  
“You think I care? Serena I want you…I want you in our office right now” Bernie spoke with seduction, hearing Serena moan down the phone.  
“Fuck Bernie” Serena held onto the desk to steady her thoughts. This was driving her insane.  
“Serena, I want you to touch yourself. Tell me what your doing” Bernie spoke, her hand now creeping up her top, feeling her burning skin beaneath her fingertips. Serena’s breathing was heavy as she followed her lovers instructions. She unbuttoned three of her shirt buttons and slipped her hand onto her chest, feeling her chest rise up and down heavily as she did. She trailed her fingertips over the top of her breaths, feeling the soft, goose pimpled skin.  
“My hands on my chest, brushing over the lace on my bra…the one you like, with red fringing” Serena spoke mirroring her words as her fingers pulled at the lace. Bernie moaned imaging the sight of her at their desk.  
“I wanna rip that bra off you Serena” Bernie’s voice was thick with desire. Her own hands reached up towards her breasts. Her bra had been slung off as she undressed after work, so she met aching, hard nipples as her hands oved higher. Serena groaned and pulled at the cups of her bra brushing her fingers over the pebbled bundle of nerves. She let out a cry.  
“That’s right baby. Touch those perfect nipples for me, those are my fingers on you Serena. Just like yours are on mine” Bernie spoke, hearing Serena’s breathing change as she followed her instructions. Bernie rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger eagerly pulling at her flesh.  
“Bernie…suck your fingers” Serena spoke, almost not believing the words falling from her own mouth. Bernie’s back arched desperately hearing her like this. Bernie played her at her own game, as she slowly trailed her fingers up her chest and dipped them into her mouth. She lingered on this motion, making sure Serena could hear her fingers being covered by her slick, wet mouth.  
“Good girl, now move those fingers onto your nipples…” Bernie complies, brushing them over the hard buds, feeling the warm wetness send tingles through her body. “That’s my mouth on you Bernie” Serena whispered. Bernie cried out. Serena’s voice was melting her. She was so, so wet, she could almost feeling herself dripping down her thighs. Serena smiled into the phone, sensing accomplishment at driving Bernie mad.  
“Serena! Please I want to fuck you, let me hear you” Bernie moaned, her own fingers leaving her now swollen nipples and ghosting over her stomach to the top of her pyjama shorts. Serena shuffled in her chair, edging backwards and letting out a desperate sigh.  
“Bernie I’m at a desk I can’t…I…”  
“Open your fucking legs Serena. I wont ask again” Bernie wasn’t messing around. Serena pushed her thighs apart, her fingertips messily fighting with the zipper on her trousers.  
“You are so bad Ms Wolfe! Where are you hands?” Serena trembled.  
“On my thighs” Bernie groaned as she dug her nails into her skin dragging them up and down her pale thighs teasing further and further into her shorts.  
“I don’t want them on your thighs, I want your fingers on your cunt” Serena demanded. Bernie almost growled down the phone as she oblidged running her fingers down her close shaven skin and over her labia.  
“Fuck Serena. I’m so wet for you” She dipped her fingers, spreading her glossy lips apart and sliding a finger down the length of her cunt then back to her clip, gathering all the wetness that had gathered there. Serena could feel her mirroring heat from inside her underwear as she slipped her fingers into her trousers. Serena joined Bernie in her actions, roughly pulling her soaked underwear to the side and sliding her fingertips over her aching clit.  
“Oh Bernie!” Serena cried. It has been so long since she felt a touch that closely resembled Bernie’s. Hearing her voice was making it feel so much more real.  
“Yes baby rub your clit hard..I want..you to..come hard” Bernie spoke with a gasp after every word as she rubbed her own clit with desperation. Serena bit her lip hard to try and save her screams as she flicked her clit hard between two fingers, feeling her thighs shake every time she hit that spot.  
“Oh god Bernie!” Serena slowed down marginally and moved her soaked fingers further down her core. “Bernie I’m going to fuck you now” Serena heard the silence at the other end as she imaged Bernie changed her position, then she heard and joined in the cries that spilled out of her as two fingers buried deep inside her cunt. Bernie was aching desperately off the sofa as she pumped two fingers deep inside herself hitting as many spots as she could, she wanted to feel every inch of Serena.  
“Oh my…god…Serena don’t stop…fucking you…at your…desk..I…oh god”  
Serena couldn’t help but let out a breathless giggle. She loved how dirty Bernie’s mouth got during sex. Serena could feel herself tremble against her own fingers, so she curled her fingers deep inside her, triggering her orgasm. Bernie wasn’t far behind. She could hear Serena’s change in breathing as she fucked herself, spurring her on to curl her fingertips at that spot that made her shake and grind down on her hand.  
“Yes yes I’m gonna” Bernie began before a scream enveloped her mouth.  
“Come with me Bernie” Serena moaned as she gave one last thrust inside herself before crying out, body collapsing onto the desk in front of her trying to stifle her moans in her arm. Bernie didn’t recognise the sound she made as she came, arching back off the sofa as a surge of wetness coated her hand. She removed her shaking, covered fingers and slide down off the sofa onto the floor. They stayed like this for a few minutes, listening to each other come back to themselves and steady their breathing.  
“Fuck Serena what have you just done to me?” Bernie managed. Serena lifted her head from the desk and chuckled.  
“I think I have an idea my darling”  
“I love you Serena Campbell” Bernie whispered. Serena’s heart fluttered.  
“I love you Bernie. Now get some sleep. I’m going to head home” Serena opened up her laptop as she spoke. Bernie moaned and nodded to herself.  
“Phone me before you sleep, even if I’m asleep”  
“Always” Serena promised before hanging up the phone.  
She wiped her hand, fastened her trousers and buttons and sat upright in the chair.  
She searched desperately “Flights to Nairobi”.  
She was going HOME.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
